This invention relates to an assembly for transferring solid particulate matter with the assistance of pressurized airflow into a loading container, which may be a storage container, a processing tank, or other similar vessel. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly for transferring solid pelletized material into a loading container, wherein the pelletized material generates dust during the transfer process.
Many industries require transport, or delivery of solid particles from storage area or delivery container into another storage container or a processing tank. One of such industries is a chemical industry where pre-determined quantities of solid pellets are loaded into a processing vessel or converter. For instance, sulfuric acid manufacturing plants use a vanadium catalyst, which is supplied in a pelletized form in bags or drums. The catalyst pebbles then need to be loaded into the converter or container where a chemical reaction for generation of gases takes place.
Conventionally, acid processing tanks are upright vessels with a closed top. A plurality of levels or beds of catalyst is contained in each converter. The loading takes place through the top of the converter in the first bed of catalyst and through opening in the side wall of the converter in lower beds. During the loading operation, the catalyst pellets, being delivered by gravity, generate a significant amount of dust. The personnel who perform the loading operation, by necessity have to wear face masks, respirators, and similar protective gear to avoid breathing in the dust that heavily penetrates the area where the loading takes place.
Similar conditions exist in loading operations of other solid particles, for instance, during grain loading into silos and other storage facilities. The loading space has to be equipped with adequate ventilation to minimize the dust particles retention in the loading area and creation of health hazards in such areas.
It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a loading assembly that prevents dust from escaping the loading conduits or hoppers and creating hazardous conditions in the loading area.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a loading assembly for transferring solid pelletized items from a storage facility to a loading container, while avoiding spreading of dust in the loading area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a loading assembly for moving solid pelletized items with the help of air pressure from a storage container to a processing tank.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly for loading pellets of sulfuric acid catalyst, while removing dust generated by the friction of pellets before the dust escapes the loading and transfer conduits.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a discharge nozzle that allows diverting the dust particles away from a discharge opening thus preventing escape of the dust particles into the atmosphere.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through a provision of an assembly adapted for transferring solid particulate matter, such as pellets, to a loading vessel. The assembly has an upright vessel that retains a pre-determined quantity of the pellets. The vessel is pressurized, and a discharge conduit is connected to the bottom of the vessel to assist in moving the pellets from the vessel to a loading container, be it a processing tank or a storage container.
The discharge conduit carries a specially designed discharge nozzle, which is also connected to a dust removal conduit. The discharge nozzle has an outer sleeve and an inner pipe extending through the sleeve. The inner pipe is connected to the discharge conduit and is provided with a discharge opening. The outer sleeve has a plurality of air intake openings formed in the wall of the sleeve. The air intake openings are formed downstream from the portion of the sleeve where the dust collection conduit is connected. The inner pipe has a plurality of mesh openings allowing the dust generated during movement of the solid particulate matter to exit the inner pipe and move into an annular space formed between the inner pipe and the outer sleeve.
The dust removal conduit is adapted for connection to a vacuum source, so that the dust particles traveling through the annular space become entrapped in the air stream and are carried away from the discharge nozzle to a dust collection container.